<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm hands by chisquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640364">warm hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisquared/pseuds/chisquared'>chisquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisquared/pseuds/chisquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Gautier is a wonderful gynecologist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>absolute, irredeemable filth, hell yeah. </p><p>in addition to the tags, things worth mentioning:<br/>- potentially underage for academy-age felix<br/>- brief misgendering for the emotional manipulation agenda<br/>- is dr. gautier cheating on his wife? who can say :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now, Felix, are you a virgin?" says Dr. Gautier in a smooth professional voice, and he's not even looking at Felix's face to see it burn.</p><p>"I already filled out the form," Felix says. Dr. Gautier's fingers are long, thick. It never felt like this when Felix experimentally pressed his own hands between his legs, teased at his entrance with a fingertip. He feels— looser, stretched out when the fingers withdraw. There's a sound, slick enough that Felix flushes again.</p><p>"Of course," says Dr. Gautier, raising his head up with a quick conspiratorial grin. "But if your dad was helping you fill it out, or— whatever you say to me is confidential, Felix. I promise I'm very good at keeping secrets."</p><p>He already checked <em>no</em> to the question about sexual intercourse. It feels dirtier when he says it to Dr. Gautier, though, in his white coat with his gloves shining because his fingers had been inside Felix. "Yeah," he mumbles, and louder when Dr. Gautier cocks a puzzled eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I'm a virgin."</p><p>"You should let me know if you're considering becoming sexually active," Dr. Gautier says as he strips off his gloves. "I'd be happy to discuss options for contraception with you, and I can give you some pamphlets—"</p><p>"No," Felix yelps, trying to sit up, but his feet are still in the stirrups. "No plans, thanks, and I know about condoms, I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"No, of course not," says Dr. Gautier, and puts a hand on Felix's bent knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything like that."</p><p>Is he going to take the hand off his knee? Maybe he thinks it's comforting. Felix lies back down so he can stare up at the ceiling and not Dr. Gautier's open face. "I don't know who I'd do it with, anyway," he says. "It's not like I’m going to start dating."</p><p>Dr. Gautier makes a concerned noise. "Felix, I'm here to help. If there's anything bothering you, I'd like to hear about it."</p><p>He's really going to make Felix say it. "I'm a guy," he bursts out, restless. His feet flex against the stirrups. "And I have a— a—"</p><p>"A vagina," says Dr. Gautier without pause. He leans over, so Felix can see his face, and that pushes his hand higher up Felix's thigh. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."</p><p>Felix laughs. "Isn't it."</p><p>"Not at all." Dr. Gautier's fingers shift against the tender skin on the inside of his thigh. "Have you seen yours? It's beautiful."</p><p>Felix feels his entire lower body clench. Is that— can doctors <em>say</em> that? But Dr. Gautier is already pulling his chair back between Felix's legs, a mirror held in his hand. "Let me show you," he says, with another one of those smiles, while he tugs one of Felix's hands away from his side and slides it down, down, down.</p><p>Dr. Gautier's wedding ring is round and hard against the back of Felix's hand when he carefully lays Felix's finger across his pussy. "Watch."</p><p>The pad of Felix's finger is dragging across his clit, and he can't help the jerk, the tightening in his thighs as he tries to close his legs. "Sensitive," notes Dr. Gautier, approving. "That's good, very healthy." Then lower, Dr. Gautier parting his folds with Felix's index finger and one of his own. In the mirror Felix sees pink, wet flesh under a dark thatch of hair. It looks obscene. The tip of Dr. Gautier's finger is nearly touching his entrance.</p><p>"You don't shave," says Dr. Gautier. It takes Felix a moment to realize he's waiting for a response. "Wax? Laser?"</p><p>"I— no," Felix says. "That's a waste of time."</p><p>"Good, that's fine. Sometimes there are issues if you overdo it." Dr. Gautier drags a nail through the wiry hair, casual. "Irritation, ingrown hairs and so forth. Nothing wrong with a bit of a trim, of course. Really what's most important is keeping the area clean."</p><p>Well, obviously he does <em>that</em>. He makes a face, but Dr. Gautier's not paying attention. Instead, he curls the rest of Felix's fingers to his palm so he can help Felix drag his index finger along his slick folds. "Do you masturbate?" Dr. Gautier says suddenly. "Which do you prefer, toys or fingers?"</p><p>Felix doesn't, often, but when he does it's with his fingers. One time he tried something else, a thick Sharpie he liberated from the stationery drawer, but it was too long and uncomfortable inside him. He ended up tossing it and spent the next week wondering if his dad was going to ask where it'd gone.</p><p>He can't tell Dr. Gautier that, obviously.</p><p>"Um."</p><p>His finger dips just inside his entrance, along with Dr. Gautier's. A short, sharp noise scrapes out of Felix's throat. The angle's different than Felix's usual, and Dr. Gautier— well, this isn't even the first time he's had his fingers in Felix in the past half hour, but then he'd been wearing gloves and warned Felix before everything he did, and now— </p><p>A sound at the door. "Dr. Gautier?"</p><p>"I’m with a patient," he says with a touch of irritation, withdrawing his hand. He leaves Felix's where it is. “I left the sign up."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry, but— it's your wife."</p><p>Dr. Gautier blows out a heavy sigh. "Ah, I see, thank you. I'll be out in a moment." He scrubs his face, the same hand he used to touch Felix, and then turns to him, apologetic. "I'm really sorry," he says. "It's urgent. Would you mind terribly if I left the room for a moment? I'll draw the privacy curtain, no one will be able to see you."</p><p>Felix is suddenly aware of his hand still between his legs. "Yeah," he says, clearing his throat, trying to surreptitiously wipe his fingers off on his thigh. "Sure, not a problem."</p><p>Dr. Gautier smiles, bright and relieved. "Beautiful," he says. "It'll only be a second."</p><p>The privacy curtain rattles as Dr. Gautier draws it closed around the bed. The next moment there's the sound of the door opening, the noise from the corridors, closing again with a final click. "Wait," Felix calls, but there's no response. The nurse gave him a blanket earlier so he could cover himself, but Dr. Gautier put that away on a chair when he first came in to examine Felix.</p><p>He must've forgotten it in his hurry. Felix lets his head sink back into the pillow and tries to ignore the cool air he can feel brushing at his damp pussy.</p><p>It'll be fine. It's only for a moment.</p><p>There's a clock in the exam room. Felix can't see it, but he can hear the endless ticking. There's nothing else to focus on. Dr. Gautier, despite his promises, is taking far longer than a minute to deal with whatever he's dealing with. Every time Felix starts to relax, he tries to close his legs and ends up clenching around nothing.</p><p>He feels <em>empty</em>, that’s the problem. He cranes his head, trying to see where the speculum went, but he can't find it. It'd felt enormous inside him, though, stretching him out. It must have been, so Dr. Gautier could click on his penlight and look inside, and then afterwards Dr. Gautier had put two fingers into Felix so easily. He has big hands. He was so nice at the end, when he was dragging his fingers out and Felix clenched helplessly around him. Just laughed and said he had good muscle tone.</p><p>There's what feels like a trickle of wetness along the crease of Felix's thigh. Felix twists frantically, shoving his hand down to try to wipe it away. He's in a <em>doctor's office</em>. If Dr. Gautier came back this moment, he'd see Felix, exposed and panting and wet from it. He'd never want to see Felix again.</p><p>The more he wipes at his pussy, though, the wetter he gets. He's swallowing down a whine when the door opens again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone this long," comes Dr. Gautier's voice, deeply apologetic. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Felix rasps blindly. What else is he gonna say? The paper beneath his ass isn't crinkling anymore, sticking wetly to his skin. "Can we just finish this?"</p><p>The curtain finally opens. Dr. Gautier comes through, with a tired smile, and sits back down between Felix's legs. His thighs must be shining. Felix's neck is burning.</p><p>Dr. Gautier inhales, sharp, and deep. Felix can see his nostrils flare.</p><p>"Felix," he says. "Were you touching yourself?"</p><p>Felix swallows. "What?"</p><p>"It's perfectly natural, you know. I don't want you to think there's anything wrong with experiencing pleasure."</p><p>Dr. Gautier keeps leaning in closer as he talks. There's a puff of air on Felix's clit, and Felix realizes, shocked, that that's Dr. Gautier's <em>breath</em>. He must be able to smell everything, see everything. The way Felix's empty hole is clenching madly, like it's hungry.</p><p>"You're very worked up," he says gently. "Would you like me to help?"</p><p><em>Worked up</em>. Felix swallows around the hot burn of humiliation. "Sorry," he says, and feels like crying. "I’m, I didn't mean—"</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart," Dr. Gautier says, low. "You're gorgeous, there's nothing wrong with you." He takes one of Felix's hands, curled into a fist. Just holding him, stroking his thumb over Felix's knuckles. With his other hand he pushes Felix's knee open a little more. "You've been waiting so long for this. Let it go, baby. It's all right."</p><p>The thing that touches Felix next is hot. Wet. Dragging around Felix's clit, then down his folds. Dr. Gautier's still holding him with both hands, strong and steady, and that means— </p><p>"Breathe, honey," Dr. Gautier says, a muffled buzz of vibration at Felix's groin, because what's touching him is Dr. Gautier's <em>mouth</em>.</p><p>"I can't," Felix gasps, "I <em>can't</em>," voice breaking into a sob, and his spine is curling into a helpless arch, there's white underneath his eyelids, endless waves rolling through his pussy and making him shudder over and over. He thinks he might shout, once, before something warm and wet slips into his mouth, and Felix swallows around it before he realizes it's his own damp fingers. Dr. Gautier put it there. Dr. Gautier is standing now, with one hand splayed low over Felix's bare belly, and his chin is wet.</p><p>"There we go," says Dr. Gautier, with a warm approving nod. "Good girl. Just what you needed, wasn't it?"</p><p>Felix nods, dazed. He watches Dr. Gautier fold the stirrups back in, then go to wash his hands at the sink. When he's done drying his hands with the towel, he scrubs his jaw clean, too.</p><p>Felix's knees feel weird when he draws his legs in, a little achy. "I'll have you come back in three months for a follow-up." says Dr. Gautier, handing Felix the blanket. "You can schedule with the front desk. Just leave that in the hamper when you're finished, all right? Take your time getting dressed, you've got the room for as long as you need."</p><p>Dr. Gautier draws the privacy curtain for him again before he leaves. Felix sits up, pushing the blanket between his legs, and tries to mop up some of the mess.</p><p>"Oh," Dr. Gautier says as the door opens, like he nearly forgot. "You did beautifully, Felix." There are other people in the corridors, walking, chattering. He thinks Dr. Gautier says, "I’m proud of you," before he leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bets on whether felix still says he's a virgin at his followup :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>